The New Kids
by WinterWonderlife
Summary: Fang and Iggy are the new kids at Leona's school, and she's been assigned to show them around. Fax, maybe Eggy, probably some pairings with my OCs...
1. Crazy Beautiful Life

**A/N Hiya! Thanks for clicking on this story... I hope you like it(: Please excuse the lame title.. it's temporary.**

**Now, I'm only going to do this once. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own M.R.**

**There.**

I stormed out of my small living room, thoroughly pissed off with my mother. I was most likely just overreacting, as I tended to do. I flopped onto my bed and pulled my iPod over to me by the headphones, pressing play and turning the world off. My mom had grounded me for something some stupid kids had done at school; I had gotten blamed and now I was being punished by both my mother and the school. I was grounded for a month and my school was making me show around some new kids, on-top of 3 weeks of detention. I really didn't want to, as I was bad at explaining stuff, and would probably make a fool out of myself. Plus, I had better things to do. I slid the paper containing their names out of my pocket and un-crumpled it before attempting to memorize them. They all had an unusual last name - Ride. There was Nick and Iggy. Well, easy enough. They were both in grade 8 like myself, division 8-3. It was noted on the paper that Iggy was blind. 'Well, great.' She told herself, putting the paper on her bedside table and crawling under her comforter. 'I have to show around some blind kid with a weird name.'

* * *

The next day I woke up early. That usually never happens. More often then not I would sleep in and skip the first class or two. I always got away with it, my school didn't call home until third block so I had enough time to walk to school and check in before my mom would hear about my absence. I glanced over at my clock, 6:47 am, it blinked at me. I really hated my stupid clock. It was awkwardly shaped and not just the little colon thing blinked, the whole number blinked and it tended to piss me off. Especially in the morning when I was the most irratable. I went over the time in my head, adding numbers together to figure out I had an hour and forty-three minutes to get ready before I had to be walking out the door.

Sighing, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and braced my hands on the edge of the mattress. My body was exhausted but my mind would just not shut up! That was most likely the reason I was up an hour and thirteen minutes early. I rolled my eyes at myself and sauntered to the other side of my small room where I sat at my dresser. My hair was a right mess! At least it was soft... I plugged in my straightener and began to brush through my unruly hair. As soon as the small appliance was heated up I began to straighten my hair. After that my makeup was simple. White eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. I never saw the need to go overboard on makeup- at school, that is. I finally got around to dressing myself and chose this cute black top my friend had leant to me over the weekend. It had one of those lose, airy, sleeves that went down half-way between my elbow and shoulder and the other sleeve was a golden chain. I put on my good jeans and put on a Lululemon sweater in attempt to make the outfit more casual. Smiling I walked downstairs, only half an hour until I needed to walk out the door. 'That had taken an hour and a half?' I asked myself, surprised.

My mom was already gone for work, she always left before I woke up, so I helped myself to some left-over chocolate cake for breakfast. It was most likely the reason I had a good bit of tummy pudge. I didn't mind the fact I wasn't perfectly skinny, I actually kind of liked it. I was pretty damn comfortable in my own skin.

After finishing off my plate of cake I glanced at my shiny, white iPhone and checked on facebook and texted my friends back. My mom had let me get this last year for getting good grades. I plugged my headphones in and turned on some Ke$ha, pulled on my yellow converse and slipped out the door. I had no backpack because the previous day I had just left all my stuff in my locker. It was one of those rare no-homework days and I wanted to take advantage of it. The walk to school seemed to fly by while I was listening to music, dancing in the streets like a freak. It actually made me laugh when people walked by. Not because they were looking at me strangely or anything, just because I could only imagine what I looked like to them and I was in an extremely good mood. It had snowed the night before and it was gorgeous and sunny and amazing. 'My kind of day...' I thought, crossing the street.

I could see the tall, beige building up ahead and immediately tried to remember what day it was and what I had first block. If I was going to be showing these new kids around I should at least know my own schedule.

When I got up to the field kids were throwing snowballs, taking advantage of the fact the supervisors weren't out yet. It snows here so rarely that this was a big deal. Actually, I was surprised it hadn't been a snow day. Still smiling I walked into the building, the warm air fogging up my glasses. I climbed the stairs and went to my locker that only came up to my chest. Stupid school got these half-sized lockers that were so close together. It was practically impossible to get stuff in and out of them while the locker bay was full.

Once I had finally managed to get my combo correct I opened up my locker and checked the time table. Science first block, awesome. We were getting our tests back today and I was pretty sure I'd done a good job. After grabbing my books I dropped them off in the science lab and then reported to the office. They told me to be there as soon as possible when I got to school so I could immediately start showing these guys around. 'What if they're like, really cute?' The stupid, girly side of my brain said.

'What if they're total losers?' The superficial part said.

'What if they hate you?' The self-conscious one said.

'Well, you'll show them around.' The reasonable side said.

I sat in the uncomfortable blue plastic chair, making myself more nervous by the second until two boys came into the office. The taller one was all black, except for his skin which was an olive colour. He had practically no expression on his face and seemed to be describing the scenery to the blond boy. The blond's eyes looked like they had a white film over them and I assumed that was Iggy, because he seemed to be the blind one. So that means the other one was Fang... They were both extremely hot. Just my luck, I'd probably turn into a stammering idiot.

Standing up, I wrung my hands together, swaying awkwardly. "Er... Hi. Are you guys Fang and Iggy?" I asked.

"Uh, yea. That'd be us." Iggy muttered, holding out his hand. I shook it and smiled. So they were friendly. Good.

"I'm supposed to show you around today. I'm Leona. Most people just call me Lea." I let go of his hand and tucked it into my sweater.

"Oh, cool." Iggy said, smiling slightly.

"Yea..." I trailed off, thinking about what I was supposed to do now. "Oh! Right, I need to show you guys your lockers." I pointed to the hallway. "This way. Follow me."

They both nodded as I made my way through the crowd of students and back up the stairs. There was only five minutes to get them ready for their first class. Joy.

"Uh, these are the empty lockers. You can choose where you want them to be." I mumbled, gesturing. There was one beside my locker and one across from it. There were also two side-by-side about 6 lockers from my own. They chose those ones and I sighed, those lockers were in the area of the "populars" and these guys would no doubt get snatched up within a day or two. There go my chances, I thought glumly.

"So, uh, put your backpacks in them and grab a binder, paper and a pen. We can go get your textbooks at recess, I can share with you guys until then." I said, almost drowned out by the talking around me. Iggy and Fang seemed to hear me though and they grabbed their stuff just as the warning bell rang. Five minutes until class started. "My stuff is already down there so lets go..."

* * *

The classes seemed to pass in a flash. Iggy and Fang were quick learners and I easily taught them almost everything they needed to know about this school. I was actually kinda sad when the day ended. We had a rather good time together. The boys had denied hanging out with the popular boys because they thought hanging out with me would be more fun. That surprised me considering all I did at recess was go into the library. Then again, our library is pretty interesting. Go figure. "Bye Lea!" Iggy said cheerfully at the end of the day. I merely smiled and waved before walking out the doors of the school.

I immediately began walking towards my house and was surprised when a couple minutes later I heard footsteps behind me. No one usually walked this way as I was pretty sure I was the only kid from my school that lived on my street. Of coarse, being the curious girl I am, I had to turn around and look. My face immediately broke out into a smile. Iggy and Fang were following me. Well, they weren't exactly following me but they were walking in the same direction. There was, however, another girl walking with them. She looked to be about the same age as us with light blond-brown hair. I saw Fang whisper something to Iggy and he smiled as I turned around. "Leona!" He shouted and I turned my 180 into a 360 so I was walking backwards.

"Hi!" I said, quickly glancing behind me to make sure I didn't trip over something. I barely avoided a huge accident with a fire hydrant.

"Max, this is Leona, you can call her Lea. Lea, this is Max. Max is our adopted sister. She's in grade nine." Iggy introduced us. I waited for them to catch up and then held my hand out to Max. She glanced at it, and then looked up at Fang who was only slightly taller then her. Then again, he was barely taller then me. Max was about an inch shorter, 5'9 most likely. I was a solid 5'10. Fang and her seemed to have a silent conversation and she reluctantly shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." Max said, letting go of my hand and tucking it in her pocket.

"Back at ya." I nodded and copied her, letting my hand rest in my sweater pocket. "So, if you're in grade nine, you're fourteen?"

"No, I skipped grade four. I'm thirteen." She told me nonchalantly.

"Oh. Cool." I smiled again and began to walk backwards. "So, you guys live down here?" I mostly directed the question at Iggy, he seemed the friendliest.

"Yea, we live on Harrison. What about you?" Iggy played with the strap of his checkered backpack, his eyes staring almost directly at my face.

"Mckinnon. Hey! Harrison goes right through McKinnon... you guys live close. And you have a shorter walk to school. Lucky." I turned back so I was facing the front, not wanting to trip and make a fool of myself. I easily feel into step beside Iggy.

"We should walk to school together." Iggy suggested, looking over to me. "It'd be way more fun then just walking to school with these losers." He laughed and I looked slightly nervous. Do I laugh with him, or do I keep quiet? "Just joking!" Iggy added and I chuckled slightly.

"Yea, that'd be fun. I'll meet you guys at 8:30?" I suggested, readjusting my backpack on my shoulder. It seemed that because there was no homework yesterday the teachers had really decided to lay it on today.

"Sounds great." The blond boy said, pulling some sunglasses out of his pocket and putting them on. Iggy was about the exact same height as me which was a good thing. I disliked guys who were shorter then me... kinda kept reminding me I was slightly a giant. Then again, it was fun to make fun of them for being so short.

We rounded the corner and came to the place where Harrison ran through Mckinnon. "See ya tomorrow!" I said, continuing to walk straight. Max, Fang, and Iggy turned right. The whole rest of the walk home I was smiling. I had seemed to make some new friends.


	2. On The Wing

**A/N Chapter 2 Already! I don't have much to say except for THANK YOU and Enjoy! :D Oh yea! I'd also like to dedicate this to my best friend, Kayley, the person 'Kylie' is based off of. **

The next day I was surprised with myself. I was excited to go to school. I didn't even consider ditching when my alarm went off at 8 a.m. I hopped out of bed and sauntered over to my dresser, preforming the same actions as the day before. I did my makeup the same way and got my hair perfectly straight. I used my bangs to make a small poof in the front out of my reddy/blondy/brownish hair. I hooked in some hoop earrings and slipped on a t-shirt and jeans. 'I look pretty nice today.' I thought, practically skipping downstairs. I sighed when I looked at my backpack. First of all, it contained homework I hadn't bothered to do. Second of all, it was so boring. It was black. Just plain black. My mom hadn't even considered buying me a backpack I might actually like. 'Well, I do have some extra fabric paint. I could splatter paint them.' Now that was an idea. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the time. 8:15 a.m. I had fifteen minutes to eat breakfast, make a lunch, put my shoes on, and walk the three minutes to the corner of Harrison. Lovely.

I quickly scarfed down a simple breakfast consisting of a leftover slice of pizza from last night and a small glass of milk while I pulled on my shoes. I then took a container of greek salad out of the fridge and tossed it in my backpack. By the time I finished this it was 8:10. That was almost perfect. I walked to the door and stopped by the little mirror their to quickly brush through my hair, fix an eyeliner smudge, and grab my keys off the little hook attached to it. Another glance at my phone revealed it was 8:12. I only barely had enough time. I locked the door and began to walk down the driveway, untangling my headphones and sticking one in my ear. I clicked the shuffle button at the top of my January playlist and smiled. Owl City. A great way to start a great day.

The walk from my house to corner of Harrison and Mckinnon flew by. It felt like I was there in seconds. Standing there waiting was Fang and a quick glance down the street revealed Iggy running behind him, a piece of toast dangling from his mouth.

"He woke up late." Fang explained, shrugging. I nodded and waited as Iggy caught up to us and devoured his toast. Plain toast. How can somebody eat plain toast? It's just so dry and... bleh.

"Nice of you to join us, Ig. Hey... where's Max?" I looked around, not seeing her, and then I remembered. High school. "Oh, right!" I exclaimed just as Iggy opened his toast filled mouth. "She's in high school. Alright! Shall we go then?"

"You're sure hyper this morning." Iggy yawned.

"I know! It's weird! Usually I'm totally not a morning person." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly changed the song, it was playing a slow song which I really wasn't in the mood for at the moment. Instead I put on more Owl City.

"What are you listening to?" Fang asked. I was surprised, I thought I'd already gotten my one sentence for the morning. Fang didn't talk often, usually it was Iggy that did all the speaking.

"Uh... On the Wing by Owl City?" I said it sort of like a question. Usually when I told people what I listened to they did one of two things. They either said, 'Oh my gosh, you like Owl City? He's such a faggot..' blah blah blah. Or they would go 'OH MY GOD! I love him! My favorite song is Fireflies.' To which I would respond, 'What other songs do you know?' and they would say 'Vanilla Twilight.' And then I would be like... FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- and they'd be all LALALALALALALALAAAAAA.

"Oh. Cool. " Fang replied. "Can I listen?" Well, wasn't he Mr. Talkative today? I nodded and handed him on of the earbuds.

"What about me?" Iggy interjected. I smiled, there he was. It was almost like he wasn't there for a moment. Like him and Fang had switched brains for the day. Did you just get the same mental picture as me? Those Alien things from 'Fairly Odd Parents'? No? Oh.

"Hold on..." I muttered and unplugged the headphones then turned it on full volume. "There. Now we can all listen." The song changed at that moment to some pop song I hadn't memorized yet. Iggy seemed to know it though and did a little jig. I giggled and changed the song - I didn't really like this one.

"Hey what was that fo- you have a lot of Owl City in this playlist." Iggy said, glancing around him. I wondered what he was picturing it in his head, and how he had been walking for the past few minutes without tripping. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be blind. To not be able to see snow glistening in the sun, or the big blue sky up above our heads. I lived for those kinds of beautiful sights.

"Yea, well, I like his music." We were coming up to the school now. I went to a rather nice school. It was well taken care of and there was no graffiti anywhere. I liked how respected our school was. It made me feel good. "Hey... do you guys happen to know what we have first block?" I'd been in this class for four months and I was hopeless when it came to the timetable. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and turned off the music before putting it in my backpack. I hated the rule 'No cell phones out during school' but I'd rather not have my phone taken into the principals office.

"Nope." Iggy replied as we went through the back doors and up the stairs. Again the warm air fogged up my glasses and I removed them to wipe off the condensation. It was rather annoying to have to do this every time I walked inside. I needed to find my contacts...

We all went to our individual lockers and I checked my timetable. Math. Great. I groaned and grabbed my stuff out of my binder and textbook. I closed my locker and waited for Iggy and Fang. While they were busy grabbing their own things my friends Kylie and Cahya walked over, practically falling down laughing. They grabbed onto me and stopped laughing for a second before glancing between themselves, smiling and laughing again. "What's so funny?" I asked, resisting the urge to laugh myself.

"B-bradyn and Kelton and..." They burst into uncontrollable laughter again and doubled over. Cahya accidently smashed her head on the lockers. She put her hand on the top of her head and just laughed harder. Kylie calmed herself down enough to explain before bursting into laughter again. "We were hanging out with Kelton and Bradyn and Kelton laid on the floor for some reason and then Bradyn stood over him and started to air hump him and then the teacher walked by... and... and... you had to be there!" Again she succumbed to giggles and I took the moment to picture it. I began to laugh too. It was kind of hard not too, what with the mental picture and the fact Cahya was now literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"You guys look high." I laughed and stepped over Cahya who grabbed onto one of Kylie's legs which caused Kylie to trip and grab onto the locker bay for support. Glancing over to Fang and Iggy, I saw Fang with an amused look on his face. So basically, the corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. Iggy looked slightly confused, and one of his eyebrows was raised. I just shrugged and gestured that we go to class. Fang nodded and said something to Iggy. The pair stepped over the giggling Cahya and followed me to Mr. Cousins' class. We took our assigned seats and read what he had written on the board. I took out my things and prepared for a rather boring class.

* * *

"...and did you know that lunch recess is only twenty-eight minutes, not thirty minutes? I did the math in my head during English when I got bored. But, if you factor in the five minutes between recess and class and the twelve minutes we get to eat it's forty minutes long." I rattled off to Katy as we walked back to our classrooms to eat. I had no idea where Fang and Iggy had gone, maybe they were already in the room.

Katy nodded, "Oh really? That's so weird. I always thought we had an hour." We walked through the tall salmon colored door and I immediately found Fang and Iggy. Sitting with the "popular" guys, the jerks, the worst group of guys on the planet. The... the... UGH! I screamed in my head. I stomped over to the little cluster of desks we always sat on and tore into my small thing of greek salad angrily. Of coarse they went over to the worst group of people on the planet. That's what hot guys did. And then they'd turn into mean people and it'd just be terrible. Why, you ask, do I act so harshly against this group of people? Surely they can't be that bad. Well, some of them aren't. There are a few nice ones, but the majority of the guys make sarcastic comments to my face when I walk by. Or they give me weird looks. Or they make fun of me. Or they call me fat when I'm trying to defend my friend because he had been stealing her stuff. Sighing, I ate a cucumber and came back to the classroom; I'd zoned out for a second.

Daniel, Rollin and Katy were all rambling about something. I caught the words "...school district 69 snow day..." which I immediately turned dirty. I mean, it was S.D. 69 snow day. Think about it. I glanced back up to the cluster of boys and saw Fang looking at me. He looked like a trapped animal and I laughed in my head. 'It's his own damn fault...' I thought.

"Library at recess?" I asked just then in a slightly awkward silence. I adored the library. I know, most people have libraries where you have to be quiet, and you have to read. Well, not my library. My friends and I would sit in this corner of the library that was almost completely blocked off from the view of the librarians by bookshelves. We'd get into insane pillow fights and verbal wars with cocky seventh graders, listen to our iPods and text. The librarian was one of the two staff members in the school who didn't care. The other one was the art teacher, but he didn't even care about his art class. He'd go on his computer and text the whole time. They all declined my offer; They'd rather run around in the snow outside. I didn't really feel like turning into a human popsicle.

As soon as I finished my salad I threw the plastic container in the trash and waited for the supervisors to dismiss us. I thought it was rather stupid how we had to wait to be dismissed. The staff at this school treated us too much like children. Once the supervisor had made her way around and let us go I walked the short distance to the library. My usual group was already there. Cahya, Ella, Ryan, Peter, and Kylie.

I picked up one of the pillows that was on top of the bench and then sat down on the hard wooden surface. I hugged the pillow to my chest and glanced at what the others were doing. Cahya and Ella were playing M.A.S.H. while Peter read some stupid tech magazine, Kylie listened to her iPod and Ryan updated the school's information system. He had to be the smartest kid in the school. That kid new more then some of the teachers.

I patted my pocket and then realized I had forgotten my phone in my locker. In order to get it I'd have to make it to my locker and back in 2 minutes. That was the time until they shut the door and made everyone stay where they had originally chosen to go. Again, they treated us like kids.

I was tempted to risk it. Even if I didn't make it and had to go outside I'd still have my phone. I stood up and walked towards the door. Iggy was standing there, looking slightly lost. I made my way over to him. "Hey Ig. Where's Fang?" So far, I'd never seen the two apart.

"He went off with that group of boys, well actually, he got dragged off. Apparently blind kids aren't allowed in their snowball fight. They don't want me to get 'hurt.'" Iggy sighed and dug his hands deep in his pockets. He looked kind of put out. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to be left out 'cause of something you couldn't control.

"Aw, that sucks. Those guys are jerks." I put a hand on his arm. "Come and watch the insanity unfold." Iggy followed me back to where we were sitting. I attempted to interest myself in the girls' continued game of M.A.S.H. but finding out that Ella was going to marry Tyson, have seventy-eight babies, drive a camel and live in a shack wasn't that entertaining. Iggy, however, seemed to be really into it. Or really into /her/. Ella. The way he listened to what she was saying, they way he attempted to keep his eyes trained on her, it was as if he already liked her. I couldn't really imagine them together. Then again, I couldn't imagine anyone with anyone. I didn't poses that quality.

I got up and moved over to sit in the chair next to Kylie so that Iggy could move closer to Ella. Kylie wordlessly handed me a headphone and I accepted it. Kylie had to be my best friend. She was hilarious, and smart (although she didn't acknowledge it), and just amazing to be around. Kylie was around 5'4, she only came up to just below my ear. She had amazing layered, blonde and black hair and beautiful eyes that would either be green, grey or blue. Kylie had a lip piercing and wore mostly black and purple. Most people would consider her a "scene" or a "goth" but she was neither of those things. Kylie was one of the most bubbly and kind people I had ever met. Sometimes I thought maybe her appearance was reflecting her home life. She hated living with her Grandma and Grandpa, especially the latter.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said in a high pitched voice as the song changed. "I didn't know you had Cody Simpson. I love this song." I held my fist up to my face like a microphone and mouthed the words dramatically. "..As the wind blows through her hair, she got me praying that summer never ends. 'Cause summer loves just not enough for me, so lets make it last forever..." We giggled and I couldn't help but be grateful I had such great friends.

* * *

Max, Iggy and I hid behind the lockers as Bronwyn and Lissa stood in front of Fang, singing him a revised version of Fergalicious. "Fang-a-licious, definition, make them girls go crazy..." All three of us had our hands clamped over our mouths to hold in our laughter. They were so stupid! Did they really think Fang, of all people, would like that kind of thing? The two freakishly skinny girls danced around Fang, lightly touching his arms in a flirtatious way. I saw Max cringe a bit and I wondered what that was all about. "Can we go stop them now?" She asked, laughing a bit. "They're making complete and total fools of themselves."

"Let them." I giggled. "Those bitches deserve it." To be honest, I hated Bronwyn. She'd never done anything person to me but... I just couldn't stand her. She had been voted, by the guys, the hottest girl in school. To be honest, I didn't see it. Sure, she had a pretty face and a nice ass, but there were so many other girls in this school that deserved that title. Girls who were hot on the inside too. And Lissa! My gosh. Her behavior was sickening. She had a new boyfriend every week, as if they were disposable.

After a couple more minutes of most likely the funniest thing since... since something, we finally revealed ourselves, stepping out of the cover of the lockers. "Fang!" Max called, waving him over. He looked extremely relieved, but sort of regretful at the same time. He couldn't have enjoyed that, right? "Bye Fang!" The girls called, giggling. I rolled my eyes, they were so pathetic. Again I pulled my phone out and put some music on, unplugging the little blue earbuds so everyone could hear. I really enjoyed having these three to walk home with.

**a/n I really got into the writing mode today. I'm surprised how quickly I wrote this, the last chapter took me a month of painful writer's block. This one took 24 hours I believe. If you could Review, that'd be great. I LOVE hearing your thoughts!**


End file.
